A Father's Presence
by Reda
Summary: Gohan observes Goku playing with Pan and thinks about what he wants to replicate from his father's parenting.


**Author Notes:** I'm a sap. We've established this already, right? A fluff loving sap.

 **Words:** 747

 **Title:** A Father's Presence

Fatherhood was going to be a challenge.

Looking into his daughter's eyes, even months after her birth, Gohan knew this was the truth. He'd always known it wouldn't be easy. Of course his mother wouldn't let him hear the end of it. Even now, Chi-Chi was giving tips and telling stories to Videl.

Some of those embarrassing stories of Gohan's childhood. The days when he was afraid of everything and clinging to one of his parents at all hours of the day.

Pan was so different from him.

Gohan smiled as his daughter crawled around on the carpeted floor as the adults sat on the couch discussing life and parenting. Well. Three of the four adults were on the couch. His father was on the floor trying to play with Pan.

Of course. Goku wasn't really suited to sitting around and talking. To be honest, Gohan felt more like an observer anyway, spending more time watching his dad with his daughter than participating in the discussion between his wife and mother.

Observing his dad was the best way to learn how to be a great father, in his eyes. He wanted to learn how to replicate that impossible, almost magical presence that seemed to follow his dad everywhere he went. The feeling that existed around Goku so naturally. A comforting presence with a welcoming smile, an aspect so often overlooked in the discussion of parenting and fatherhood but one that Gohan felt was the most important part in the end.

Sure, discipline was a part of fatherhood, too – and the harder part – but Gohan had always been able to turn to his father when he needed. From Goku, he had learned that _being present_ didn't mean being physically around _all_ the time. It meant being willing to listen and lend a hand. It meant interacting with patience and kindness. It meant teaching and showing pride in the accomplishments of the child, regardless of whether those accomplishments were small or vast or what the parent expected. It meant being able to show love and leave that presence with your children no matter how far apart you were, whether you were alive or dead.

If Gohan ever had to sacrifice his life for Pan – and he sure as hell would in a heartbeat if he needed to – he hoped he would be able to leave an unforgettable presence in Pan's heart the same way his father had still been able to live inside Gohan's heart even after death.

Of course there were other things that were important for a parent. Of course he wouldn't copy his father's – or his mother's – parenting style exactly. No child ever grew up wanting to be _exactly_ like their parents, after all.

But…

"Aw, c'mon, Pan," Goku laughed from his position on the floor, crawling after the fast moving baby girl. "Ya don't need to run from me."

Pan squealed and giggled as she paused and faced her grandfather. The look in her eyes made Gohan suck in a breath. So sweet and innocent. So trusting. Playful. Warm. All from a child not even a year old.

Goku paused as well, a similar look of warmth entering his eyes, too. A look Gohan had seen so many times when growing up. A look and a gentle smile that proved his father cared and was touched without having to say a word.

Was that it? Was that the trick to creating a presence that continued after life? Smiles etched in memory for eternity. Personal gazes of love and warmth not so easily replicated.

Or was it the way his father sat back and crossed his legs, holding his arms out in patience to invite Pan to come closer? Was that what made Pan go to her grandfather without hesitation? Was that what made it easy for any child to crawl over to Goku and cling and laugh and feel safe?

Whatever the case, whatever the trick, of all the things Gohan wanted to replicate and pass on – this was the most important to him. Though he was still observing, he knew that _this_ was why he loved his father. _This_ was the sort of presence he wanted to have and give to his daughter.

Even if his dad was already way ahead of him, sharing that bright, warm light from grandfather to granddaughter. A light that would last forever, no matter the time or distance.

The true power and lasting touch of a father's love.


End file.
